Vulzaria
Vulzaria is a Toa of Lightning and the former member of Toa Jovan's team. History Early History Vulzaria began her life on Spherus Magna, as a Vo-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on Artahka, along with a small population of various types of other Matoran. Vulzaria, on Artahka, was relatively well liked due to her nature and ability to defuse conflicts and bring peace. Vulzaria was also extremely skilled with her hands, particularly with weaving. She created many intricate tapestries that adorned the buildings of regions all around the Matoran Universe, and her work often fetched a high price. However, she was still shy, and as such, was often hesitant about sharing her work until prompted by her Matoran friends. One day, as she was working on a tapestry, a shimmer of strange energy began swirling in a vortex around her. At first, it was unnoticeable, but as the day wore on, it was noticed and pointed out by the other Matoran. Vulzaria was not unduly worried about the energy or the consequences it would bring, and continued on with her work. However, by the end of the day, the energy was so wrapped around her that she began glowing as well, and in a storm of energy, she was turned into a Toa. A while later, she left Artahka for unknown reasons. Life as a Toa Vulzaria eventually ended up on Voya Nui, where she joined a recently-formed Toa team dubbed the Toa Valmai. The Great Disruption Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War in Metru Nui imperiled the health of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. To prevent his death, a Toa of Magnetism named Jovan joined the Toa Valmai and led them to search for the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. However, as Vulzaria had permanently left the team several months earlier, she did not participate in the restoring of the Mask of Life, and was often discounted from lists of the Toa Valmai, as she was largely forgotten, even by her teammates. Somewhat heartbroken by this, she began wandering the surrounding area, and became a loner. While working as a defender for the island of Stelt, she was approached by a Matoran who claimed to be possessed by an Atrax Wraith, and requested her help. She accepted to try and help the Matoran, while unsuccessful, she inspired his theory of tricking the creature into feeding on his body alone, while his mind and spirit remained intact. She later left the island, and began working as a freelance, hiring herself out as a defender. During her time working freelance, she was wrongly accused by the Order of Mata Nui for the murder of several Matoran. She was captured by Botar, and whisked away to The Pit for eternity. When the Great Cataclysm occurred, Vulzaria escaped from the Pit, and was mutated by the waters surrounding the prison. She became a reptile-like amphibian, and went into hiding. When Mahri Nui crashed into the depths, she tried to integrate into the Matoran's society, but due to her mutated appearance, she was mistaken for a monster, and was attacked. She did not approach Mahri Nui again. Vulzaria at one point ventured too close to the place where Voya Nui used to be, and was drawn to it by the pull of the massive waterfall created there. She was carried down by the Waterfall into the Swamp of Secrets, and made camp there, at one point being spotted by Toa Gali. While residing in the swamp, she discovered the Codrex. Vulzaria then ventured near the Codrex, and found a container among some discarded machinery buried in the swamp. She opened it out of curiosity. It contained an inter-dimensional device, and the Toa of Lightning used it to teleport herself out of Karda Nui. She materialized on the island of Mata Nui, after the Bohrok had cleansed it. However, unaware that Mata Nui would be destroyed during Mata Nui's awakening, she stayed on the island. Later, the Great Spirit rose up from the ocean, destroying the island. She miraculously survived the destruction of Mata Nui due to her amphibious reptilian state, and found a way into Metru Nui through the abandoned entrances from the Island. Once there, she shortly realized that Teridax had taken control of universe. Vulzaria then left Metru Nui and headed for Destral, supposing that the rest of the Makuta would be there. However, upon reaching her destination, she overheard Toa Pohatu saying that all the Makuta except Teridax were dead. She then left the area to attempt to assist Nuparu and Takanuva in fixing the teleportation device on Destral. However, the repairs were mostly fruitless, and Vulzaria kept the device for later. However, by chance, the device activated, and she was thrown from her Universe and into another. She arrived in an alternate universe in which Mata Nui had completed his mission. Vulzaria was then approached by an Agori named Berix, who introduced himself and her to the rest of the inhabitants. While there, she met Brutaka, and pleaded with him to take her to her own dimension, as her device had used up it's energy in taking her here. Brutaka then sent her back to the Core Universe. Upon arriving back, a series of earthquakes and tremors rocked the universe, with Vulzaria presuming that Teridax had ran into someone. She took cover in some shelter, until Teridax was killed. She migrated out of the destroyed robot, and onto Spherus Magna, now reformed by Mata Nui. The Great Spirit then unleashed a stream of energy, which reverted Vulzaria back to her normal form. Due to this energy surge, Vulzaria's teleportation device activated and again sent her into yet another dimension, where the timeline was slowed down so that the time was 4,000 years earlier than the Core Universe. Abilities & Traits She was once helpful and very kind, but since her mutation, exile and wrongful accusation of murder, she has turned into a shy, silent, and uncaring being. As a Toa of Lightning, she has near-perfect control over electricity. As such, at a basic level, she can create, control, and absorb electrical energy. Examples of this included creating lightning bolts, redirecting lightning bolts, and absorbing open electricity. When mutated by the Pit Mutagen, she gained what seems like a dorsal fin on her back, as well as gills and spikes jutting out of her armor. However, she was mutated into an amphibian, rare in some cases as a cause by Pit Mutagen. Her Lightning powers were also increased. Most of these traits were lost once her mutations were reverted by the Ignika, though kept her amphibious trait. Equipment and Powers As a Vo-Matoran, Vulzaria possessed innate lightning powers, which manifested as a limited resistance to electric shocks. As a Toa, she gained full access to her Lightning powers. Vulzaria wears the Mask of Sonics, which gives her moderate control over the element of sonics. Vulzaria's sole tool is a trident, which she can use to channel her elemental powers through. Forms Appearances To Be Added Category:Toa Category:Toa Kodix Category:Lightning Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Adopted Pages